


Learning Curve

by inoru_no_hoshi



Series: Always-a-girl!Gerard [4]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inoru_no_hoshi/pseuds/inoru_no_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank's pretty sure a second pregnancy would kill him by proxy, because he just doesn't <i>get</i> Gerard when she's pregnant. (Also, she's scary.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning Curve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _any, any, "This is the best part of becoming parents - buying baby clothes."_ on [fic_promptly](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org), largely because she _so_ would. :D

Frank had pretty much expected Gerard to be happy with a couple new outfits and her and Mikey's hand-me-down baby clothes for the baby.

Oh man, was he ever wrong.

Apparently, she's already decided that, regardless of the kid's gender, it's gonna have the best nursery and a closet full of way too many clothes. A newborn can't _possibly_ need as many fucking clothes as Gee's bought. Right?

(The one time he brings it up, in the context of "Wait, you're ordering _more_ baby clothes? Gee, we're gonna need to swap our room and closet for the baby's if you buy many more!", she makes the most pathetic eyes at him, with tears and everything, and Frank damns himself for a fucking coward even as he hastily backtracks and agrees that the onesie is, indeed, badass.)


End file.
